Leonard Cohen
*Krzysztof Kwiatkowski |Wykonywany utwór= *„Hallelujah” *„Dance me to the end of love” |Edycja= *Czwarta *Siódma }} Leonard Norman Cohen (ur. 21 września 1934 w Montrealu, zm. 7 listopada 2016 w Los Angeles) – kanadyjski poeta, pisarz i piosenkarz tworzący w stylu piosenki autorskiej w gatunku folk rock. Życiorys Urodził się w 1934 roku w Montrealu jako Leonard Norman Cohen, syn Mashy (Marshy) i Nathana Cohenów, w średniozamożnej żydowskiej rodzinie. Ojciec pochodził z Polski, a matka, Masha Klonitsky, była córką talmudysty, rabbiego Solomona Klonitsky-Kline, Żyda litewskiego pochodzenia. 15 sierpnia 1937 roku zmarł dziadek Leonarda ze strony ojca, Lyon Cohen, człowiek aktywny w społeczności kanadyjskich Żydów. Dzięki swojej rodzinie otrzymał solidną edukację na poziomie średnim i zaczął studia na anglojęzycznym McGill University w rodzinnym mieście. Choć był przeciętnym studentem, jeszcze w czasie studiów zdobył prestiżową nagrodę McNaughton Prize za osiągnięcia literackie. 5 października 1955 roku ukończył studia na Uniwersytecie McGill z tytułem bakałarza sztuk (Bachelor of Arts). W maju 1956 roku wydał swój pierwszy tom poezji Let Us Compare Mythologies. Na przestrzeni następnych lat pisał i publikował poezję oraz wydał dwie powieści: The Favorite Game 1963 oraz Beautiful Losers w 1966 r. Leonard Cohen w wywiadach często powtarzał, że zaczął śpiewać, gdyż trudno mu było wyżyć z pisania. Biografowie nieco inaczej przedstawiają jego życie w tamtym okresie. Honoraria literackie, rządowe granty oraz dochody z rodzinnego przedsiębiorstwa wystarczały na wygodne życie. Leonard Cohen w tym czasie dużo podróżował, prowadził intensywne życie towarzyskie i erotyczne. Lubił otaczać się pięknymi kobietami i, dopóki było to legalne, eksperymentował z LSD. Choć nauczył się grać na gitarze w wieku trzynastu lat, a wcześniej zaczął pisać piosenki, początkowo traktował muzykę w sposób czysto rekreacyjny i nie zamierzał zostać piosenkarzem. Nigdy też nie był wybitnym instrumentalistą. Przypadkową sławę przyniosła mu piosenka Suzanne, której profesjonalną wersję nagrała folkowa piosenkarka Judy Collins. Utwór ten stał się radiowym przebojem roku 1965. Judy Collins wprowadziła Cohena w środowisko muzyki folk. Pierwszy publiczny występ Leonarda Cohena jako piosenkarza miał miejsce 30 kwietnia 1967 roku w Town Hall w Nowym Jorku, na koncercie charytatywnym na rzecz organizacji domagającej się zaprzestania prób z bronią jądrową (The Committee for a SANE Nuclear Policy). Judy Collins namówiła Cohena, by wystąpił z nią na Newport Folk Festival w 1967. Wydany w tym samym roku album Songs of Leonard Cohen zawiera takie przeboje artysty jak: Suzanne, Sisters of Mercy, So Long, Marianne, Hey, That’s No Way to Say Goodbye. Album odniósł wielki sukces. Przy akompaniamencie gitary akustycznej i niewielkiego, łagodnie grającego zespołu, Cohen śpiewał nieco monotonnym, lecz ciepłym barytonem swoje teksty, łączące religijne i interkulturowe aluzje z czarnym humorem. Trafił tym w gusta lewicujących, zapatrzonych w kulturę wschodu środowisk akademickich i literackich ówczesnej Ameryki. Kolejne płyty utwierdzały pozycję artysty. Przełomowym albumem Cohena był Death of a Ladies’ Man wydany w 1977 i wyprodukowany przez Phila Spectora. W wyniku zastosowania spectorowskiej ściany dźwięku, muzyka z tego albumu stała się pełniejsza instrumentalnie lub – jak nieraz twierdzą krytycy – przesadnie barokowa. Obok ostrzej grającej sekcji rytmicznej, elektrycznych gitar i instrumentów klawiszowych, aranżacje obejmowały także sekcję instrumentów smyczkowych. Album ten już na zawsze podniósł rolę innych niż gitara prowadząca instrumentów w twórczości Cohena. Płyta Recent Songs była powrotem do poprzedniej stylistyki, jednak bogactwo instrumentarium zostało zachowane. Na płycie Various Positions, pojawiły się syntezatory, aby na kolejnej – I’m Your Man – całkowicie zdominować instrumentarium. Trzy utwory z następnego albumu The Future zostały wykorzystane w filmie Urodzeni mordercy. Z tego okresu (1979-1994) pochodzą takie przeboje artysty jak The Guests, The Traitor, Hallelujah, Dance Me to the End of Love, I’m Your Man, Everybody Knows, Closing Time, The Future, czy Democracy. Nadzwyczajną popularność Cohen zyskał w Polsce, gdzie w latach osiemdziesiątych był bardziej znany niż w rodzinnej Kanadzie. Było to zasługą popularyzatorskiej działalności Macieja Zembatego, jego (wspólnych z Maciejem Karpińskim) tłumaczeń tekstów piosenek i wykonań polskich coverów. Gdy w 1985 Leonard Cohen przyjechał na trasę koncertową do Polski, występował przy pełnej widowni w największych halach koncertowych: 19 marca w Hali Arena w Poznaniu, 20 marca w Hali Ludowej (zwana też Halą Stulecia) we Wrocławiu, 21 marca w Domu Muzyki i Tańca w Zabrzu i 22 marca w Sali Kongresowej w Warszawie. Podczas pobytu w Polsce spotkał się z Lechem Wałęsą oraz wygłosił szereg prosolidarnościowych oświadczeń. Wskutek tych działań jego piosenki przez wiele miesięcy nie były emitowane w Polskim Radiu. W 1997 cover piosenki I’m Your Man wykonał Bogusław Linda w filmie Sara. W 2009 piosenka I’m Your Man znalazła się na płycie Przemysława Gintrowskiego Kanapka z człowiekiem i trzy zapomniane piosenki w wykonaniu autora płyty. W latach 1994–1999 Cohen przebywał w Ośrodku Zen na Mount Baldy w okolicach Los Angeles. Wstawał o 2.30, przygotowywał posiłki dla swojego mistrza zen – rōshiego – potem medytował. W ciągu pięciu lat sam ocenił, że stał się innym człowiekiem. Rōshiemu poświęconych jest wiele wierszy z tomu Księga tęsknoty. Wówczas, po nieomal dziesięciu latach braku aktywności artystycznej, Cohen wydał album Ten New Songs. Najbardziej znane utwory z tego wydawnictwa to In My Secret Life, Alexandra Leaving oraz Boogie Street. Leonard Cohen, 2007 24 października 2003 otrzymał z rąk gubernatora generalnego Kanady Adrienne Clarkson Order of Canada, najwyższe odznaczenie kanadyjskie, przyznane mu za wybitny wkład w rozwój kanadyjskiej kultury. W 2004 została wydana płyta Dear Heather. W 2005 okazało się, że artysta został pozbawiony środków na funduszu emerytalnym. Jego była przyjaciółka, jednocześnie menedżerka, Kelley Lynch, sprzeniewierzyła ponad 5 milionów dolarów, zostawiając jedynie 150 tysięcy. Suma ta nie wystarczała artyście nawet na opłacenie należnych podatków. W marcu 2006 Cohen wygrał sprawę sądową z byłą menedżerką, uzyskując sądowy nakaz zwrotu dziewięciu milionów dolarów, jednak możliwość faktycznego odzyskania utraconych funduszy jest mało prawdopodobna. W 2006 Cohen został uhonorowany członkostwem w Canadian Songwriters Hall of Fame. 24 listopada 2006 do polskich kin wszedł film dokumentalny „Leonard Cohen: I'm Your Man”, w którym o wpływie Cohena na swoją twórczość mówią m.in. Bono, muzycy zespołu U2 oraz Nick Cave. Sam Leonard Cohen opowiada o swoim życiu i marzeniach. 31 marca 2007 artysta wystąpił w sali im. Agnieszki Osieckiej w Warszawie (Polskie Radio Program III) jako gość specjalny koncertu promującego płytę Anjani Thomas pt. „Blue Alert”, której był producentem oraz autorem tekstów. Zaśpiewał wraz z Anjani dwie piosenki: Never Got to Love You i Thanks For the Dance. 13 stycznia 2008 roku Leonard Cohen zapowiedział swoją pierwszą od 15 lat trasę koncertową. 10 marca 2008 przyjęto go do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Pierwszy występ, w ramach zapowiedzianej trasy, odbył się 11 maja 2008 roku we Fredericton (Kanada). Cohen wystąpił m.in. na festiwalu The Big Chill, Montreal Jazz Festival i Glastonbury Festival. Na początku jesieni 2008 roku wystąpił w Polsce na dwóch koncertach: 29 września we Wrocławiu i 1 października w Warszawie. Przez cały 2009 i 2010 rok Leonard Cohen kontynuował swoją największą trasę koncertową. 4 października 2010 r. Leonard Cohen wystąpił w katowickim Spodku, a 10 października na warszawskim Torwarze. Przed warszawskim koncertem Leonard Cohen spotkał się z Lechem Wałęsą. 11 grudnia 2010 roku koncertem w Las Vegas (USA) Cohen zakończył koncerty w 2010 roku. W sierpniu 2011 roku Leonard Cohen poinformował, że zakończył pracę nad nowym albumem studyjnym, „Old Ideas”. Znalazły się na nim w większości zupełnie nowe piosenki, w wykonaniu których artyście towarzyszyli Dana Glover, Sharon Robinson oraz Webb Sisters. Współproducentami płyty byli Patrick Leonard, Anjani Thomas, Ed Sanders oraz Dino Soldo. Płyta została wydana 31 stycznia 2012 roku. 26 lutego 2012 roku odebrał nagrodę PEN Klubu Nowej Anglii – „Song Lyrics of Literary Excellence”. 12 sierpnia 2012 w Gandawie rozpoczęła się kolejna trasa koncertowa Cohena, promująca album Old Ideas. Koncerty zaplanowano m.in. w Belgii, Danii, Norwegii, Finlandii, Polsce, Niemczech, Irlandii, Włoszech, Wielkiej Brytanii, Turcji, Rumunii, Francji, Hiszpanii i Portugalii, a następnie w USA i Kanadzie. W ramach trasy koncertowej 19 lipca 2013 artysta wystąpił w Atlas Arenie w Łodzi. Leonard Cohen zmarł 7 listopada 2016 w Los Angeles i został pochowany w Montrealu. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja czwarta' center 'Edycja siódma' center Zobacz też *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski *Krzysztof Kwiatkowski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji